moemoea_cafefandomcom-20200215-history
Juliette Ulva
}}| } }} } | - }=File:455?cb=20180710074108.png}}}| }px }| } }} }} } | - }=File:455?cb=20180710074108.png}}}| }px }| } }} }} }} |- | style="font-size:85%;" | Age | style="font-size:85%;" | 24 |- | style="font-size:85%;" | Nickname(s) | style="font-size:85%;" | Julie, Jules |- | style="font-size:85%;" |'Gender' | style="font-size:85%;" | Female |- | style="font-size:85%;" |'Sexuality' | style="font-size:85%;" | Bisexual |- | style="font-size:85%;" | Species | style="font-size:85%;" | Natura |- | style="font-size:85%;" | Occupation | style="font-size:85%;" | Glass Artisan |- | style="font-size:85%;" | Birthday | style="font-size:85%;" | January 11 |- | style="font-size:85%;" | Status | style="font-size:85%;" | Alive |- | style="font-size:85%;" | Height | style="font-size:85%;" | 5'8 |- | style="font-size:85%;" | Weight | style="font-size:85%;" | 130 lbs |- | style="font-size:85%;" | Hair color | style="font-size:85%;" | Midnight blue |- | style="font-size:85%;" | Eye color | style="font-size:85%;" | Amber brown |- ! colspan="2" style="background-color: }; color:#000000;" | Residency |- | style="font-size:85%;" | Previous Residence | style="font-size:85%;" | n/a |- | style="font-size:85%;" | Current Residence | style="font-size:85%;" | Illume, Mers |- |- ! colspan="2" style="background-color: }; color:#000000;" | Family |- | style="font-size:85%;" | Father | style="font-size:85%;" | Crawford Ulva |- | style="font-size:85%;" | Sister | style="font-size:85%;" | Belladonna "Belle" Ulva |- |} “Your existence is entirely questionable if you ask me. Actually don't even ask me. I don't want to answer.” — Julie'' '''Juliette' works as a glass artisan and a cashier in a bakery downtown in Mers and is one of Lucas' childhood friends. Personality A tough ass girl. She'll beat the crap out of you if you piss her off. She's what you'd consider a quiet, kind and conscientious person, often putting the needs of others above her own. She does have her quirkiness though, preferring to be an outside observer to other people's lives. At first. A very private and polite person through and through, she can be rather sensitive more than one would think as she's usually not the type to easily socialize with people because of her own self-conscious upbringing. Mostly it’s all just in her head really... Juliette easily can be timid and feel socially uncomfortable in certain situations leaning towards being very non-confrontational as she dislikes drawing too much attention to herself. But despite all of that, once she feels as though you can be trusted with her true self, she's rather blase and is highly shown to be interested in relationships and family rather than intellectual pursuits. She's also prone to bouts of confusion and often fears doing the wrong things and making her very apprehensive about opening up to people immediately. Although she might be like that, she's rather amicable and easy to get along with as long as you can look past her intricacies. ...and somewhat violent reactions. Personal Biography Juliette grew up dreaming of things to come. Dreaming of exploring the world to fulfill her own dreams. Not just things told to her to do but something she could claim as her own. To be able to spread her wings and leave her parents' protective nest. As the oldest daughter to a family of glassmakers, Julia grew up surprisingly reserved and timid, in comparison to her younger sister, Belle. Being the eldest daughter of a glass workshop owner, she had dreamed to become a glass artisan of her own right and name, often trying to convince her parents to let her find her own path in life and make her own stand. But even she knew that convincing them would mean she would have to prove to them what she can be capable of. And so she tried. From the time she had come to her own realization of wanting to prove herself at age nine, Julia spent a better part of a decade training herself with her father in their workshop to show her capabilities as a glass artisan. But even so, her works still show signs of being an amateur and that took a big blow on her confidence. She understands that she’s the one stopping herself from improving. Understanding her own limitations, Julia’s parents gave her a choice to make: go out to the world and hone her skills or continue to be under their tutelage until she could prove herself in time? To Julia, that wasn’t even such a hard choice to make. She had made her decision as she packs her necessities into a bag, a flyer for Mers in hand, and hope for a brighter future in her heart. With her parents and little sister’s wishes and thoughts in mind, Julia boarded the train heading to Mers with the intention of honing and discovering herself on her journey to a new beginning. Relationships Lucas Flintwood “He's like that stray dog you find on your way home that you try to ignore but then it gives you the puppy eyes, and before you know it, you're already taking care of it and calling it 'family'. But no. He's not that dog.” Lucas and Julie share an admitted strange relationship that others perceive as a one-sided friendship. While she does believe that he's an important part of her set of friends, she would probably never openly admit it to him in case it puts her in a bind. But she thinks of him like an adorable little brother. name of oc “quote” (info) Trivia * Julia has an avid sweet tooth, often carrying various kinds of candy in her pockets * She often has her nose in a book during her free time * Makes glass bead accessories for people she’s taken a liking to as a sign of her friendship Gallery 455?cb=20180710074108.png 455?cb=20180710074108.png 455?cb=20180710074108.png Category:NPCs Category:Naturas